Is this a Dream ?
by SnarryMania
Summary: It s just a somewhat hasty confession of love. Andy Sullivan I love them together!


Andy and Sullivan were standing in the kitchen at Andy's place , a Wine in front of them, after the Dinner that was not so good as they hoped, but it was a new takeaway and so they knew it could probably be bad.

"I've been in love with you for a while " Sullivan blurted it out and covered his mouth with his Hands in shock. He didn't mean to say this, it just got out and his heart was pounding like hell.  
It was the truth, he loved her .  
She got under his skin, left him speechless several times a day ,befriend him from the very beginning even though he was kinda hard to everyone.

"Oh.. wow .. eh. " Andrea Herrera was speechless for a moment, did he just said what she thought ? Could it be possible?

"Okay... , i see that you wouldn't want to hear that and I know I'm not the best choice for a partner, especially when it comes to you.I lost my wife and I'm still hurt, probably her death will always cause me pain, so I'm sorry I blurted something like this." he told her sadly but got her just wrong. She didn't mean to say nothing , she just couldn't believe what she heard, or that she heard that right.

"Hey ...no no no no no. Don't say that.  
Your awesome, I'm just a little speechless, that's all " she said with a nervous smile on her lips .

"And now that you know how I feel about you, what do you think? " he was nervous as hell, if she doesn't feel the same, this could be really awkward and they're friendship would be ruined by then.

"I didn't thought that you could fall for me, or at any time. I ..." she thought about the best way to tell him about her thoughts and her fears.  
" I'm scared that I could be to much for you and than you would be leaving." She tried to tell him.  
She tried to announce her fears.

"Andy, what do YOU want ?" he stepped in front of her, looking in her amazing eyes with a fire burning in them.

"You, I just want to be with you but I'm scared that you will leave me alone someday ,knowing what a mistake it was , that I am not worth the effort. " she told him the truth, she was scared that she got hurt in the end, because he would waking up knowing she wasn't the right person for him. That she wasn't simply enough.

Sullivan smiled softly, she was really something else  
He softly touched her face, hold it between his hands and then kissed her .  
It was just a little peg on her lips , but her body exploded with fire.

"You know I don't open up to that many people, I don't trust so easily, but with you it was easy. And it freaked me out , don't get me wrong please, but I just didn't felt something like this since Claire and then you came into my life and you destroyed the walls I've built up to save me from any feeling.  
You Andrea Herrera wrapped me around your little finger.  
These special smiles you giftet me with, your intense glances and your little touches that still tingled hours later on my skin .

Andy smiled at him, her eyes sparkled as well.  
"See this is this smile I just spoke about.  
It's so stunning, you're so stunning. "

"It sounds like I seduced you a bit."

"Yes, you seduced me every single day.  
You seduced me to trust you, to open up to you, to want to know everything about you, spend every time of a day with you and you made me fall for you.  
I've learned to listen to my heart just because of you and I listened. " Andy's eyes got blurry , tears were trailing down her cheeks, but she smiled.

"So, is it good I ''seduced'' you ?"

"You have no idea how awesome it is to feel alive again.  
You brought me this , you brought me live,a new one ." His eyes searched for answers in hers, he hoped that he wasn't to overbearing.

"And you're sure you don't mistake love for gratitude?" it wasn't that she doesn't believe him, but is was like her dreams. He was smiling, his voice was low and seductive.  
His eyes burning with desire.  
But this wasn't a dream, she was all awake and he was In front of her.

"You are a very smart and charming Woman. You are so damn beautiful, Andrea. Everything about you is beautiful. From your amazing eyes,to your beautiful smile, this flawless skin, your gorgeous hot body and your absolutely beautiful mind.  
You are so challenging, you can be naughty and serious at the same time and I know for sure that I'm in love with you.  
And yes I am thankful for what you did for me, but it doesn't explain the tingle I'm feeling every time I see you, and also not my goofy smiles whenever you're crossing my way , and for the most important reason , it can't explain why my chest hurts so much, whenever I see you with another man.  
I love you Andrea Herrera and it feels so right to tell you all this." Andy was speechless again , this was the first time anyone had ever said something like this about her and to her.  
Her cheeks were wet , the tears still streaming down.

"Wow ." She breathed .

"Are you Speechless again or do you also say something that sounds like a coherent sentence?" he nervously laughed at her.

"I love you too Robert , so shut up and kiss me already!" She also laught .  
"You are really something else Herrera !" He whispered at her lips, kissed those sinful lips and sighed.  
" You aren't so bad yourself !"


End file.
